


Uma história para dormir

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [21]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Song: 39 (Queen), pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Louisa pede para seu pai contar uma história para ela dormir, o problema é que a história que Brian conta não agrada sua filhinha tanto assim. (se passa no universo de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie").





	Uma história para dormir

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo alternativo de "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie"

A/N: Essa história se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie.

 

 

Jimmy já sentia o sono chegar quando decidiu ir dormir. Avisou os pais que já ia para seu quarto e sua mãe o acompanhou. Fizeram uma breve oração agradecendo pelo dia e pedindo uma boa noite de sono e só então Jimmy se ajeitou em sua cama.

-Boa noite, meu amor - Chrissie desejou antes de sair e apagar a luz.

De volta à sala de estar, Louisa dava os primeiros sinais de que seu sono estava chegando. Deu um bocejo tão grande que chamou a atenção de seus pais.

-Tem certeza de que não quer ir dormir? Já está dando sua hora mesmo - Brian comentou, olhando para a filha.

-Eu vou, só se você me contar uma história - a menininha propôs.

-Ah quer uma história? - Brian se animou com a ideia - que tipo de história?

-Ah não sei, uma bem legal que eu goste muito - Louisa tentou definir.

-Hã, vou pensar em alguma coisa - Brian a pegou em seu colo sem dificuldades, já subindo as escadas.

Por mais que Brian evitasse cantar suas próprias músicas para fazer os filhos adormecerem quando eram crianças, era claro como eles gostavam das suas canções, e foi justamente isso que deu uma ideia a ele de que história ele poderia contar.

Brian deitou sua filhinha na sua cama, arrumando os cobertores.

-E a minha história? - perguntou Louisa de novo, já impaciente.

-Calma, calma - o pai dela riu baixinho pela expectativa dela - estou prestes a começar. Era uma vez um grupo de cientistas, eles eram muito corajosos e, como todo cientista, eles queriam descobrir coisas novas, foi por isso que eles partiram numa grande missão, para descobrir um novo lugar, um novo planeta bom pra se morar. Então eles foram, e até encontraram esse planeta maravilhoso, e assim, eles voltaram para casa. Só que aconteceu uma coisa...

-O que? - perguntou Louisa, fascinada.

-O tempo passa de um jeito diferente no espaço e por mais que tinha se passado um ano para os cientistas, na Terra tinha se passado 100 anos... - Brian retomou e sua filhinha entendeu por si só o que aquilo significava.

-Eles... Eles não acharam mais ninguém que eles conheciam na Terra... - Louisa disse sua resolução, espantada - isso é muito triste, papai, muito, muito mesmo...

E sem que Brian pudesse impedir, Louisa começou a chorar muito profundamente, o que comoveu seu pai e o assustou. Por " '39" ser uma das músicas favoritas dela, ele achou que Louisa gostaria da sua narrativa em formato de história, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

-Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu Lou? - Chrissie entrou no quarto aflita, o choro de sua filha a deixando preocupada.

-Eu não gostei da história que o papai contou... - soluçou a menininha.

-História? Que história o papai contou? - Chrissie estranhou toda aquela conversa e olhou para Brian procurando uma explicação.

-Eu contei " '39" como se fosse uma história - confessou ele, envergonhado.

-Você o que? Brian, você sabe o quanto essa é música triste... - a esposa dele lamentou.

-É que ela ama " '39", achei que fosse uma boa ideia - ele tentou se justificar.

-Ah, tudo faz sentido agora - ela suspirou, pensando em como resolver essa situação - Bri, sua intenção foi boa, não se sinta culpado, você não sabia como a Lou ia reagir, e Lou, perdoe o papai, ele não quis te deixar triste de propósito.

-Eu sei... - Louisa fungou, se sentindo mais calma agora.

-Quer que eu conte uma história? - Chrissie ofereceu e sua filhinha assentiu.

-Ok, era uma vez uma moça... - começou a mãe.

-Uma princesa? - Louisa imaginou.

-Certo, pode ser uma princesa - Chrissie concordou com um sorriso - essa princesa tinha uma amiga e essa amiga conhecia uma banda.

-Uma banda? Como o papai e os tios? - a menininha foi se empolgando.

-Exatamente - assentiu a sra. May - a princesa gostava de música, mas não gostava de sair do castelo, só que a amiga dela insistiu tanto pra que ela fosse ver a banda que a princesa acabou indo. Quando ela chegou lá, viu um belo rapaz tocando guitarra, que depois do show, foi conversar com a princesa e eles se tornaram amigos.

-Mesmo? Eles parecem você e o papai... - comentou a menininha, bocejando - mas você e o papai se casaram...

-Foi, foi sim - Chrissie concordou - mas agora está na hora de você dormir.

-Tá bom, obrigada pela história, mãe... - Louisa agradeceu e se virou, se preparando pra dormir.

Assim que ela adormeceu, seus pais deixaram o quarto.

-Essa história é a melhor de todas... - murmurou Brian, sorrindo para a esposa.

-Não é porque eu contei, mas eu também acho isso - Chrissie sorriu de volta, e o beijou, pensando que, por mais que ele fosse um tanto atrapalhado e equivocado às vezes, ainda o amava mesmo assim.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocês já assistiram Interestelar? É um dos filmes preferidos de um amigo meu e eu assisti pela primeira vez há pouco tempo, o que inspirou essa história. Esse filme é como se fosse '39 transformada em filme, sério, e é triste, triste demais. A coitadinha da Louisa tem razão em chorar, mas o Bri tinha a melhor das intenções né? Bom, espero que tenham gostado, ah e se vocês tem sugestões de mais mini histórias assim, podem comentar, ok? Até mais!


End file.
